The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies for electrically connecting electronic devices to one another and, more particularly, to an improved mechanism for releasably securing the connector members of such an electrical connector assembly to one another.
Electrical connectors are used in many different applications and industries to electrically connect two electronic components or cables to one another. Such connectors typically include a male member coupled to an end of an electronic component cable and a female member coupled to an end of another electronic component cable. The male and female members are engagable with one another to electrically connect the two cables. Some such connectors also include latching systems that further secure the engagement between male and female members. Industry standards, such as FAKRA and USCAR, have been developed to identify connectors, particularly those in the automotive industry, as having certain characteristics and qualifications. For instance, FAKRA standards require connector assemblies to have a minimum pull out strength (i.e. the amount of strength or force needed to disengage the male member from the female member) to prevent inadvertent disconnection. On the other hand, it may be desirable to provide a latching mechanism that allows for easily and deliberately disengaging the connector members. It would be of further benefit if such a latching system was robust enough to resist damage during shipping, installation and use.